Weather Report
Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C, 6-C '''with his stand '''Name: Wes Bluemarines (born Domenico Pucci), Weather Report Origin: Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Gender: Male Classification: Human, Stand User Age: 39 Powers and Abilities: Enhanced physical stats due to being a Stand user, Weather Manipulation, he can also cause unusual weather phenomenon like rains of poisonous frogs and detect things in a large area by air currents even if they are not within his line of sight, such as in a building, when his memories were restored he gained his stand's full abilities which included creating rainbows across an entire city that would transform anyone who touched them into snails, he can increase the oxygen content in an area to paralyze and kill people, he can freeze any liquid nearly instantly from a distance, his stand reacts automatically to defend himself from threats Attack Potency: Street level physically, [http://www.narutoforums.com/blog.php?b=21990 Island level with his Stand], Heavy Weather ignores conventional durability Speed: Superhuman for Weather Report himself, FTL for his Stand (Has a B in speed) Lifting Strength: 'At least '''Class 50 '''via powerscaling (same tier as Star Platinum) 'Striking Strength: '''At least '''Class KJ physically, Class TJ 'with his Stand via powerscaling (A Rank in Destructive Power, placing it in the same tier as Star Platinum and The World, later killed Pucci when Emporio had his stand) 'Durability: Multi City Block level+ '(took hits from Enrico's stand with ease until he was distracted) 'Stamina: Superhuman Range: Several dozen kilometers (can cover an entire city with its effects) Standard Equipment: His Weather Manipulating stand, also named Weather Report. Intelligence: An inventive and resourceful fighter who easily comes up with new applications for his Stand as is the first fighter to completely dominate Enrico Pucci in their fight and is only stopped from killing Pucci by Jolyne's car crash. Weaknesses: Heavy Weather is indiscriminate and thus can even affect Weather Report's allies if they are not careful. Heavy Weather is ineffective against the blind. Notable Attacks/Techniques Heavy Weather: This is an ability of his Stand that was considered so dangerous that Enrico Pucci stole his memories to seal it away, it creates a large arc of rainbows that can cover an area as big as a city, any living being that touches these rainbows will be transformed into snails, parts of their body will become snails and their entire body will become snail - like and slow, and vulnerable to salt and carnivorous insects. The snails can have sex with anything, multiplying by breeding with themselves or even touching inanimate objects and transforming them into snails. Any living being that touches one of the snails will also start transforming, and the snails will multiply exponentially. This apparently works via a subliminal effect that causes anyone who sees the light patterns to perceive themselves as a snail, so they start physically transforming into them. Blind people and creatures are immune to the effect. Simply closing your eyes won't stop it since light still gets through your eyelids, however wearing thick enough covers over your eyes that block out a lot of light will stop the effect. However if you are already exposed to it then that won't help since the transformation already started. The only way to stop it is to either steal Weather's memories like Pucci did or kill him, at which point all of the snails will disappear and all of the victims that remain alive will return to normal. Note: Not to be confused with the similarly named poster. Named after the famous band Weather Report, whose top selling album Heavy Weather is the origin of Weather Report's signature ability. Others Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Stand Users Category:Humans Category:Weather Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Wind Users Category:Hero Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Shōnen Jump Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 6